Yumichika Ayasegawa
"}} | race = Soul | birthday = September 19''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 117 | gender = Male | height = 169 cm (5'6½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 110 | weight = 59 kg (130 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = 5th Seat of the 11th Division | division = 11th Division | partner = Ikkaku Madarame | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | shikai = Ruri'iro Kujaku | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 85 | anime debut = Episode 26 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai | japanese voice = Jun Fukuyama | english voice = Brian Beacock | spanish voice = Claudio Domingo (Spain) Moisés Iván Mora (Latin America) }} is the 5th Seat officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes,Bleach manga, Volume 37 cover and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Before he joined the Gotei 13, he wore a simple kimono with a flowery pattern on it, did not wear any feathers on his eyes, and his hair was down his back and tied in a loose ponytail with shoulder-length pieces framing his face. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yumichika sports a similar hairstyle as before, although he now has a braid hanging down the right side of his face. He has feathers protruding from his hair on both sides of his head. Also, both his eyes now sport extended lashes, and he wears a sash over his right shoulder and a turtleneck sweater.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 13 Personality Yumichika is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the third Seat of his Division, as he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful. However, Ikkaku Madarame took it, so Yumichika took the fifth Seat, as he thought that the kanji for five resembled three. However, he is at times shown to be caring and helpful to others. He is extremely loyal to his friend Ikkaku, even going as far as to abandon his post at a pillar in the fake Karakura Town to try and save Ikkaku from being killed and threatening his allies who try to stop him. He cares deeply about what Ikkaku and Kenpachi think and hides the true nature of his Zanpakutō from them for fear of being hated. Despite his flamboyant nature, Yumichika has shown to be an insightful person, able to quickly pick up on a person's nature and methods.Bleach anime; Episode 331 History Yumichika was a friend of Ikkaku Madarame from a long time ago, before Kenpachi Zaraki became a captain in the Gotei 13. During their past, the two went throughout the Rukongai together looking for fights, until the day where Ikkaku challenged Kenpachi to a fight and lost to him. After a speech given to them by Kenpachi about surviving a battle and living to kill the one who failed to kill them, Yumichika brought the news to the still recovering Ikkaku. He had heard of Kenpachi becoming a captain and the two decided to join the 11th Division to serve under him. Both of them would prove themselves to Kenpachi and eventually became seated officers, Yumichika choosing the 5th seat as he found the number four to be an unattractive number and Ikkaku had already taken the third. Bleach anime; Episode 119''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 206 Plot Soul Society arc }} Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc 's Resurrección.]] When Aizen and the top three Espada invade the fake Karakura Town, he along with Ikkaku, Shūhei and Izuru Kira, are left to protect the pillars that hold the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Baraggan Louisenbairn sends his Fracción to do battle at each point, with Yumichika getting paired with Charlotte Chuhlhourne.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-8 & 13-14 Though initially their somewhat similar personalities cause an argument in a comedic fashion, the fight quickly turns serious, with Yumichika getting overpowered by Chuhlhourne's attacks. He provokes the Arrancar to release his sword by slicing part of his hair after being called his rival, greatly annoying himself. After Chuhlhourne uses his ability, Rosa Blanca, to conceal the fighters completely, Yumichika is told that he will die a horrible death because no one can see them. Realizing that no one can see them, Yumichika activates his sword's true form, Ruri'iro Kujaku, and drains his Spiritual Energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 320, pages 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 321, pages 1-3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 321, pages 5-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 321, pages 10-19 ]] As Charlotte asks if that form was the second stage of a Zanpakutō, a Bankai, Yumichika reveals his reasons to keep the true self of his Zanpakutō a secret from everyone else, believing it would have him kicked out of the 11th Division. He then takes a small bite of one of the petals to heal himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 1-7 He is later surprised, along with the other Shinigami present, that Ikkaku lost his fight and becomes erratic and proceeds to go to his friend's aid. Hisagi tries to calm him, but Yumichika does not listen to him. This causes Izuru to knock him out with an anesthetic agent, stating that his manners are not appropriate when addressing his superiors and that he needs to calm himself. He is seen shortly after, unconscious, being carried by Hisagi as they run to where Ikkaku was defeated. However, when Hisagi and Kira are later shown arriving at the fallen pillar, Yumichika is no longer with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 4-6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Sword arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Yumichika, along with Ikkaku and the 11th Division, heads to Rukongai. He asks Ikkaku if he heard the news. Saying he did, Ikkaku states people at Rukongai cannot vanish on their own, and they should not underestimate their Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 14 They investigate District 64 of Rukongai, Sabitsura, for the people who are disappearing. Yumichika observes there is nobody left whilst Ikkaku confirms that there had been people in the initial report, meaning the disappearances are ongoing. Yumichika suggests they simply went elsewhere, not wanting to stay in a place where people vanish. Ikkaku rebuffs this, reminding him the S.R.D.I. would have known if they had simply moved. A subordinate informs them not even one child can be found, while another brings them to a group of footprints which lead to one place before disappearing. They both notice that the footprints are either bare foot or sandals. Yumichika concludes a Hollow is not responsible, while Ikkaku orders they continue searching for clues.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 11-14 When the Wandenreich begin their invasion of Soul Society, Yumichika is among the Shinigami who goes out to the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Some point later, after the Wandenreich began their assault on Soul Society, Yumichika and other members of the Gotei 13 are surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 5 After the Wandenreich invade the Seireitei for the second time, Ikkaku notes it is nighttime. When Yumichika asks him if it has not been night the entire time, Ikkaku states it was only cloudy and notes the shadows outside of the Seireitei are increasing before saying he has a bad feeling. Afterwards, they are attacked by Mask De Masculine, who smashes and pummels them into the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 8-9 & 15-16 Later, Yumichika and Ikkaku notice Ichigo's arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 11 Soon afterward, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya confront the Sternritter gathered at Ichigo's location.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 When Ikkaku tells the Sternritter to die if they want the Shinigami to leave, Yumichika notes this does not make much sense.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 4 After all of the combatants are separated by a massive explosion, Yumichika and Ikkaku confront Giselle Gewelle, who cautions them against attacking her. When Yumichika claims she is a man, an angered Giselle summons Bambietta Basterbine's corpse and has her engulf Ikkaku and Yumichika in explosions before proclaiming they will kill all of the Shinigami together.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 13-17 Yumichika and Ikkaku are forced to flee from Bambietta's exploding abilities. Ikkaku wonders if she will run out of bombs soon but Yumichika surmises that they are not bombs but the spheres cause other things to explode when they touch them. Thus, they cannot deflect the spheres as usual as their weapons would then explode. Ikkaku decides to evade the spheres and slash the zombified Bambietta herself. Yumichika backs Ikkaku up by using Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō to levitate rocks around them and fling them into the oncoming spheres thus clearing the way for Ikkaku, who stabs Bambietta. Despite this attack, Bambietta touches Ikkaku's face but Yumichika quickly slices her arm off before she can cause him to explode. Giselle picks up the arm, informing them that attacking Bambietta is pointless since she is already dead just as the zombie causes the area around Yumichika and Ikkaku to explode, injuring them. Giselle laments that having to kill Bambietta caused her to get aroused but Yumichika again insists she is a male. In response, Giselle bites her finger, so that blood pours out, and prepares to turn Ikkaku and Yumichika into zombies but, upon hearing about her abilities, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives on the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 589, pages 10-17 Yumichika notes Mayuri is the only one who would show up dressed like this.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 3 Later, when Giselle summons several zombified Shinigami, a startled Yumichika states he knows some of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 15 As Mayuri brings out four zombified Arrancar in response to this, Yumichika recognizes Charlotte Chuhlhourne among them and is riled up by the latter proclaiming he does not remember the names of ugly people.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 4-6 When the Arrancar begin attacking the zombified Shinigami, a shocked Yumichika notes that most of them are 11th Division, only for Mayuri to state how those who go against the Seireitei must die before pointing out how those are Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's words.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 11-13 When a zombified Tōshirō Hitsugaya arrives, Yumichika recognizes him and states this cannot be happening as Hitsugaya prepares to attack. Seeing this, Yumichika attempts to use Bakudō, but Ikkaku proclaims he cannot stop this with Kidō and sends Yumichika flying back with a blow from Hōzukimaru. After Hitsugaya unleashes a wave of ice, Yumichika sees Ikkaku's right leg has been frozen. As Yumichika calls out to him, Ikkaku is stabbed by Hitsugaya, who prepares to attack him again, only to be intercepted by Yumichika, who attempts to release Ruri'iro Kujaku. However, Hitsugaya knees him in the stomach with a spike of ice on his kneecap and headbutts him before slashing Yumichika across the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 592, pages 1-9 Later, Yumichika is brought to Kisuke Urahara's laboratory and healed by Jūshirō Ukitake.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 4 When Nanao Ise confronts Kenpachi over his desire to search for Yachiru, Yumichika watches nervously from the sidelines. After Kenpachi agrees to leave the search for his lieutenant to the rest of the 11th Division, Urahara gives Yumichika a sphere to charge with his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, pages 9-10 When black creatures begin pouring into the Seireitei, Yumichika, alongside Ikkaku and Hisagi, releases his Shikai and begins fighting them off.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, page 14 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Yumichika, as a high-ranking member of the 11th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shūhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Chuhlhourne. #57. Daichi Tenyō.]] Kidō Expert: Yumichika has demonstrated capable skill in Kidō techniques, able to use a mid-level Hadō spell''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 589, page 12 and a low-level Bakudō spell without incantation.Bleach anime; Episode 244, only takes place in the anime. Shunpo Practitioner: Yumichika has been seen using Shunpo frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. He is fast enough to get behind Ganju Shiba and attack him before the latter had a chance to dodge or even react,Bleach manga; Chapter 90, Page 12 as well as being able to keep up with an Arrancar or lieutenant level fighter. High Spiritual Power: Despite being a 5th seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yumichika boasts a high level of spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His Reiatsu is green. Enhanced Endurance: Yumichika is a very resilient fighter. In his fight with Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Yumichika was overpowered by his attacks and his left arm was even broken in three places. Even so he was still able to continue fighting. Enhanced Durability: Yumichika has been shown to have a high level of durability. In his fight with Ganju Shiba, he was shown to take direct hits from Ganju's fireworks and only receive minor burn marks.Bleach manga; Chapter 90, pages 7-9 In his battle against Luppi, he is repeatedly beaten, first by Luppi in his unreleased state, and then twice by Luppi in his released state and can still stand, with only minor cuts on his head.Bleach manga, Chapter 231, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 223, pages 7 and 10 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Yumichika is a fairly perceptive man, deducing that Giselle Gewelle was intentionally provoking himself and Ikkaku into attacking her because she had some sort of ability activated by her getting injured.Bleach manga; chapter 588, pages 17-18 In addition, he was able to deduce the mechanism behind Bambietta Basterbine's The Explode ability.Bleach manga; chapter 589, pages 10-11 Zanpakutō Ruri'iro Kujaku redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Ruri'iro Kujaku (Zanpakutō spirit). , "nicknamed" . It has the form of an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuchsia-colored sheath. The spirit of Ruri'iro Kujaku is as vain as his owner, as Yumichika is shown visibly getting angry with him for thinking of himself as beautiful, saying that he is full of himself. He even goes as far as to call his Zanpakutō annoying and tries to break the blade after performing Jinzen.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 18 Ruri'iro Kujaku is an odd sword, as it has a favorite color. "Azure" is its favorite while "Wisteria" is its least favorite. Because of this, Yumichika calls it "Fuji Kujaku", knowing that Ruri'iro Kujaku really hates that name so that it will sulk and doesn't reach full power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Due to it being a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, Yumichika hides this from the 11th Division, for fear of being hated as the division is known for shunning non-direct combat blades.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 4-6 *'Shikai': The Shikai command as Fuji Kujaku is . When referred to by its true name, Ruri'iro Kujaku's command becomes .Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 14 Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. It takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at top of the hilt allows it to split into four identical and evenly spaced blades. The hilt and tsuba remain the same in this form.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 6 :Shikai Special Ability: When released as Ruri'iro Kujaku, the blades can flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers one's wounds are healed and their body is revitalized proportionate to the amount of Reiatsu consumed. When the effect is over the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 322, pages 2-3 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Whenever he uses an Artificial soul to leave his Gigai, his personality changes to a rather violent and irritable one. According to an omake, this seems to be Yachiru's doing. *Despite wisteria purple being Ruri'iro Kujaku's least favorite color, the hilt of Yumichika's Zanpakutō is wisteria purple. It should also be noted that while Yumichika's eyes are purple in color, in conjunction with his Zanpakutō, when calling forth his true Shikai, Yumichika's eyes and Ruri'iro Kujaku's blade glow azure blue. *In the English dub of the anime, Yumichika states that his Zanpakutō's favorite color is sapphire, as opposed to azure, and that its least favorite color is lavender, as opposed to wisteria. *In the popularity polls, Yumichika has gone up in each poll, placing 34th (tying with Yuzu Kurosaki) in the 2nd, 21st in the 3rd and 13th in the 4th. *His Zanpakutō(s), Ruri'iro Kujaku placed 14th, while Fuji Kujaku placed 27th, tying with Ikkaku's Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. *Yumichika has written Are you okay with that?Bleach Bootleg; page 46 and Good morning to youBleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover for the Seireitei Communication Quotes * (To Ganju Shiba) "It's time. I'll let you choose. Would you rather I kill you, or would you like to jump into that pit and die? Please look this way and show me your expression. I want to see just how ugly you can get. Doesn't matter which one you choose, you'll still die either way. I can't take it when people are faced with a life and death situation and they don't know what to do."Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 6 * (To Ganju Shiba) "This is inevitable, I guess. Ugly people are always jealous of pretty people. It's only natural."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 5 * (To Ganju Shiba) "If you were a little bit less ugly, I might have spared your life."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 11 * (To Ganju Shiba) "Be sure not to make the same mistake again when you reincarnate. Ugly things are completely worthless. Since you're already ugly, I'll give you a clean, pretty death to compensate."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 13 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "I haven't lost yet! I'm sorry, but you have to be dead for it to be considered a loss in the Eleventh Division."Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 7 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "It seems that you don't understand the 11th Division at all. We're all gonna die eventually, so we fight before we do! That's what we're all about!"Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 * (To Keigo Asano about Ikkaku Madarame) "Just look at that; that overjoyed look on his face. Ikkaku is having so much fun. After such a long time, he's able to fight a strong opponent. 'We must help each other at all costs'--it's not like that. You see, with us, it's 'We must not help each other at all costs'."Bleach anime; Episode 118 * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "I refuse to look upon something so hideous."Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 14 * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "Rival, huh? You talk like you've acknowledged my strength, but I'm not interested in flattery from someone with such a messed-up hairstyle as that."Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 17 * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "I'm a member of the Eleventh Division - the Gotei 13's specialized combat division. It's full of idiots obsessed with putting their lives on the line. Thanks to the style of our Division, there's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our Zanpakutō have to be direct-combat types. Just having a Kidō-type Zanpakutō is enough to get a guy labelled a coward. I don't want any of my fellows in the Eleventh Division to see this Zanpakutō's ability. Especially not Ikkaku or my captain. That's why I had to thank you when you concealed us within the barrier. If you had not used that technique, then no matter what happened in this battle, I would never have released my Zanpakutō. Even if I were to lose and die at your hands."Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 5-6 *(To Ruri'iro Kujaku) "I never regret anything. That's just the way that I do battle."Bleach anime; Episode 242 *(To Ruri'iro Kujaku) "I would rather die right now than have your Shikai seen by others, Ruri'iro Kujaku. But that's not all there is to it. If I don't use '''Ruri'iro Kujaku', then I will use whatever it takes to win, and that is my aesthetic."'' References Titles Navigation de:Yumichika Ayasegawa es:Yumichika Ayasegawa fr:Yumichika Ayasegawa ru:Юмичика Аясегава Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Expert Swordsmen